


Une place de parking

by Jellypix



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellypix/pseuds/Jellypix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tout avait commencé à cause d'une place de parking. Sept ans après, il avait des souvenirs impérissables d'un amour inconditionnel, comme ce jour où la fierté laisse enfin place aux sentiments mis à nus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une place de parking

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Participation à un défi pour le forum de la « Ficothèque Ardente »   
> Thème : Un amour indéfectible  
> Contrainte : Placer cinq phrases du même acabit que celle-ci : "Si tu avais su le merveilleux en toi pour créer l'impossible en moi" en seulement 1000 mots, et prononcées par le personnage et de façon à ce que cela paraisse naturel.
> 
> Bêta : Plume d’eau

oOo

Parfois, on se demande si la vie a un sens, et puis étrangement, un jour, sans vraiment le vouloir, sans qu’on s’y attende, on rencontre quelqu’un qui donne un sens à cette vie. Faisant paraître la monotonie de l’existence plus douce et légère. 

Il avait toujours gardé une vision prosaïque de ce que représentait l’amour. A une époque, si quelqu’un lui avait demandé ce qu’il en pensait, il aurait bien été incapable de répondre. Ça lui paraissait inconcevable de concilier sa vie à celle d’un autre. Puis soudainement, il arrive des évènements qui laissent pantois, un million de questions au bord des lèvres. Et de fil en aiguille, on se laisse entrainer sans y faire attention. 

Aujourd’hui, il dirait que ça ressemble un peu à une danse. Les pas emportés par un rythme dont la mélodie n’est audible qu’a eux deux. Il s’était doucement retrouvé dépendant d’une relation qui lui était tombée dessus sans crier gare. 

Au début, ça l’avait dérouté. Était-ce possible d’aimer autant ? Normal ? Finalement, il avait cessé de se poser des questions. Ne dit-on pas qu’en amour, il n’y a pas de logique ? C’était comme ça, point ! Les années avaient défilé et à l’aube de leurs sept ans de vie commune, il gardait en mémoire des souvenirs impérissables. 

Il se tourna vers son amant, appréciant la chaleur de sa peau nue. D’un index, il caressa le dos étendu à ses côtés, la tête blonde enfoncée dans son oreiller.

La chair était légèrement plus foncée que la sienne. Le nez dans la nuque à sa portée, il y déposa un baiser. Se souvenant de leur première rencontre, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Ils s’étaient littéralement pris la tête. Une histoire de place de parking. Stupide. Il avait cru que cela allait être le début d’une relation électrique, basée sur des disputes. 

Cependant, la seconde fois qu’ils se rencontrèrent, l’oiseau sauvage en lui s’apaisa. Cet homme avait réussi à capturer son âme avant de s’emparer de son corps. Comment résister ? Il était déjà tombé irrémédiablement amoureux de lui, alors que cela ne faisait que deux fois qu’ils se voyaient. Finalement, ils en étaient venus à rire de leurs idioties, dialoguant plus tranquillement et chaleureusement. 

Se pressant un peu plus contre le corps chaud, il se rappelait de tout avec une déconcertante exactitude. Notamment ce jour, où après une violente dispute qui aurait bien faillit sonner le glas de leur relation, ils avaient tous les deux mis leurs sentiments à nus. 

Il frissonna, se rappelant de ses grandes mains qui l’avaient allongé dans les hautes herbes aux abords d’un étang. Tandis qu’il essayait de résister, les lèvres de son compagnon s’étaient posées sur sa gorge, remontant jusqu'à l’une de ses oreilles. Une langue espiègle, accompagnée de dents mutines, avait taquiné son lobe, le forçant à lâcher un profond soupir de plaisir. Les doigts s’étaient faufilés sous sa chemise, caressant sa peau, le faisant se contracter et se tendre. 

Puis cet homme avait murmuré, continuant de parcourir son corps de sa bouche. Il lui avait écarté les cuisses pour s’immiscer entre elles, chuchotant d’une voix chaude et tendre : 

\- Chaque jour je t’aime davantage, aujourd’hui plus qu’hier et certainement bien moins que demain.1 Lorsque mon cœur arrêtera de battre, là seulement je pourrai arrêter de t’aimer.

Il avait levé les yeux vers lui. Remplis d’amour, de détresse, d’incertitude. Ils étaient deux idiots qui ressentaient la même chose sans se l’avouer. Sans voir que l’autre était enlisé dans la même situation. Quand on aime on doute de tout, et ils étaient deux à aimer inconditionnellement, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître. 

Il avait glissé ses doigts dans le nid d’oiseau qu’était les mèches blondes de son amant et avait sourit.

\- Aujourd’hui, si je sais ce qu’est l’amour, c’est grâce à toi. Il est la chose la plus importante qui me fasse vivre, avait-il avoué. J’entends ta voix dans tous les bruits du monde.2 

Le souffle du blond s’était coupé, le corps s’était pressé contre lui, leurs hanches s’emboitant. A travers leur jeans, il avait pu sentir le désir de son homme palpiter contre le sien. Faisant rouler son bassin, il avait continué sur sa lancée, la respiration saccadée. La bouche et les doigts de son compagnon reprenant leur exploration, déboutonnant chemise et pantalon. 

\- Pouvoir être à tes côtés… Me dire que j’ai trouvé le grand amour, penser que tu seras toujours là… Et te dire, en face, te regardant dans les yeux, que je t’aime… C’est ce qui me comble à chaque instant. 

La bouche de son amant s’était rapprochée de son érection. Un coup de langue sur son gland avait fait arquer son dos, ses cuisses s’écartant un peu plus, présentant son sexe au blond. Mais ce dernier l’avait fait languir, retraçant la veine de sa verge avant de se perdre quelques secondes dans la fente, le faisant glapir, puis redescendre, le frustrant. 

C’est sans qu’il s’y attende qu’il l’engloutit, l’enfonçant doucement au plus profond de sa gorge. Il se souvenait de cette fellation faite sans pudeur au milieu d’un champ de hautes herbes, le clapotis de l’eau lui parvenant à peine, incapable qu’il était de retenir ses gémissements. 

Son sourire s’étira, le corps à ses côtés s’agitant, prémices du réveil. Il déposa une myriade de baiser entre la nuque et l’épaule, se glissant sur le dos de son amant. Sa bouche à quelques centimètres de celle du blond, il l’embrassa, murmurant : 

\- Bonjour, amour. 

Son amant esquissa un sourire. Une paupière se leva, dévoilant une pupille dorée remplie d’amour.

\- B’jour.

Il se fit basculer sur le matelas, entouré de bras et vola un baiser. Aimer, c’était probablement un peu ça, se dit-il. S’augmenter en s’oubliant. Échapper par la force d’un seul être à la médiocrité de tous les autres. Redevenir comme tout le monde en s’imaginant devenir comme personne et donner rendez-vous au bonheur dans le palais du hasard. Après tout, leur amour avait débuté comme ça, par la faute d’une simple place de parking. 

FIN

1 : Rosemond Gérard  
2 : Paul Eluard  
Celles non numérotées sont de personnes inconnues.


End file.
